


Esta bien mientras sea contigo

by Naomi_kangehina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alopecia, Angustia con final feliz, El pasado de Atsumu, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Omi es un buen novio, enfermedad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_kangehina/pseuds/Naomi_kangehina
Summary: Atsumu padecía alopecia desde hace años y, en el último tiempo se había tenido que someter a raparse la cabeza al cero, debido a la caída excesiva de cabello.Pero aquel día su pareja sakusa, le tenía preparada una impactante sorpresa que lo hizo llorar...
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Esta bien mientras sea contigo

—Miya. Está todo listo 

—¡Oh! Ya voy.

Lo cotidiano en la vida de Miya Atsumu es ir al entrenamiento de voleibol con sus compañeros de equipo, regresar a casa, ducharse, comer y… Raparse el cabello cada mes.

Atsumu vivió una vida, algo complicada durante su infancia al tener esta peculiar enfermedad a tan corta edad. Osamu, su hermano gemelo, vive una vida normal como todos o bueno… casi todos, pero al darse cuenta de que su hermano sufría de alopecia se aseguro de ayudar a su hermano a toda costa.

En estos momentos Atsumu estaba en el departamento de Sakusa Kyoomi, su pareja de hace 3 años y el rubio aprovechó que estaba con sakusa y pedirle su ayuda para raparse completamente el cabello, su hermano era el que siempre le ayudaba con ese tema, pero lamentablemente hoy Osamu debía de abrir el local de su tienda de onigiris.

Sakusa sabía sobre la enfermedad de Atsumu, pero no sabía cómo funcionaba del todo y aunque no se note, el pelinegro se preocupaba por la salud de su novio y esperaba que algún día la alopecia de Atsumu desapareciera.

—Siento tardar tanto, Omi —se disculpó atsumu al entrar en el baño,donde se encontraba el más alto con una máquina que era para rapar el cabello.

—No importa —respondió con desinterés, agarró una silla que era del comedor de su casa y la puso frente al espejo —. Siéntate.

Atsumu soltó un suspiro mientras sonreía de manera absurda, algo que noto sakusa.

—¿Que? —pregunto sakusa.

El rubio negó con la cabeza manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios —Nada, solo que deberías ser más amable con tu novio.

Sakusa no opino nada al respecto y prosiguió a prender la máquina y colocarla en el cabello de Atsumu. El rubio se sentó y fijó su mirada en el espejo frente a él, viendo a sakusa pasar repetidas veces la máquina en las zonas donde tenía que quitar el cabello.

No sé sorprendía cuando su novio es así de inexpresivo con él, sabe que jamás recibirá una muestra de afecto por parte del chico de cabello ondulado por obvias razones de su miedo a los gérmenes, sabe que jamás escuchará un "te amo" de la boca de Sakusa por qué el orgullo de su novio es más grande que su amor que siente por el rubio… pero sea como sea, Atsumu lo ama tal y como es.

Algunas personas no creían que ellos fueran pareja, dicen la típica frase de "pero si ustedes parecen mejores amigos" y "yo no he visto que sakusa te toque o te bese aunque sea en la mejilla". Dolía, pero no quería que sakusa se diera cuenta de ello.

—¿Cómo funciona? 

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando sakusa hablo.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestiono.

—La alopecia —pronuncio sakusa —. ¿Cómo funciona?

Era raro que sakusa iniciará una conversación, normalmente Atsumu era quien las iniciaba y sakusa las terminaba.

—B-Bueno… —Atsumu se empezó a poner nervioso —. Normalmente ocurre cuando el sistema inmunológico ataca a los folículos pilosos y se genera por situaciones de mucho estrés.

—¿Lo investigaste? —pregunto sakusa al saber que atsumu no dice palabras tan complejas como las ya mencionadas.

Atsumu sonrió levemente y en el espejo dijo su vista en el rostro de Sakusa.

—Creo que todos los que sufren de una enfermedad, investigan cómo funciona y ver si no es peligroso a tal grado de que llegue a la muerte —respondió recordando lo que su familia tuvo que pasar al enterarse de su alopecia.

En la habitación solo se podía oír el ruido que producía la máquina al momento de ponerlo en los mechones de cabello, sakusa no sabía qué más decir ante el comentario del rubio, su vista desde que sakusa le dijo que se sentará había cambiado drásticamente a una expresión seria y apagada, normalmente Atsumu no era muy callado este día era diferente y en cierto punto le preocupó el cambio de actitud.

¿Fue muy duro con él? ¿Debía de comprender por lo que está pasando todos los días? ¿Atsumu está enfadado?

Sakusa era muy duro con las demás personas, desde que está saliendo con Atsumu, el único que muestra afecto entre la relación, es el rubio. El jamás le ha dicho ni un "te amo" a Atsumu, nunca lo ha abrazado o besado y aveces piensa que su novio comprendía el por qué no lo hace… pero llega cierto punto donde sakusa ve que Atsumu se deprime cuando le niega un abrazo y lo esconde detrás de aquella sonrisa suya.

Era tan complicado estar en una relación.

—¿Quién te ayuda con esto siempre? —decidió preguntar, esta vez con una voz incómoda.

—Osamu —dijo sin más dilación.

—Como… —no estaba seguro si preguntarle pero tenía curiosidad —. Cómo es vivir… con eso.

Atsumu sintió como si un balde de agua fría le echarán de encima. Los recuerdo vinieron a su cabeza como una bala.

—Fue horrible al principio —habló por fin Atsumu, su expresión era neutral —. Tuve que soportar las burlas y críticas constantes cada que mi cabello se caía de forma inesperada a tal punto de querer cometer un error…

Lo último sorprendió a sakusa, tanto así que paró de cortar el cabello de Atsumu y verlo al espejo, con una expresión de despecion.

—Mis padres, mi hermano —prosiguió a contar —. Fueron los que más sufrieron. Pero no pensé que al decirles un día que ya estaba harto de todo y que tal vez el mundo estaría mejor sin mi… todo lo que alguna vez construimos mi familia y yo, se desmoronara.

Atsumu al darse cuenta de que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, con el dorso de sus manos las quito rápidamente para después suspirar y tratar de calmarse y que sakusa no lo viera en ese estado, aunque sabe que él le importaría poco lo que sentía en esos momentos.

—¿Terminaste? —atsumu se atrevió a preguntar al ya no sentir la máquina en su cabeza.

La pregunta despertó a sakusa de sus pensamientos, para tan solo asentir y mirar como Atsumu se levantaba de la silla e iba directamente al espejo contemplando su actual aspecto.

Atsumu no era un chico feo, tenía sus encantos y sakusa lo sabía bien. Lo ha visto sin pelo innumerables veces y está acostumbrado a verlo así. A veces sakusa pensaba que es lo que Atsumu siente al saber que tarde o temprano su cabello iba a desaparecer cada mes.

No admitiría en voz alta pero en su cabeza, admite que si ama mucho a Atsumu que incluso él haría cualquier cosa por no verlo triste o decaído.

Esta vez demostraría que los años que ha salido con él, no han sido un desperdicio.

Atsumu se veía atentamente en el gran espejo, tantos días de no verse así mismo con cabello, le es extraño y se siente raro aún.

Tocar su calvicie y sentir lo suave que era, le sacaba una leve sonrisa. Al menos cuando se veía así, sus amigos no lo critican ni se vuelan de él, era un gesto que agradecer por parte de ellos.

En el baño de pronto se volvió a escuchar el ruido de la máquina, Atsumu pensaba que seguramente Sakusa estaba limpiando los "dientes" de la máquina y al darse vuelta para recoger su camisa que estaba tirada en el suelo, comprobó que estaba equivocado.

—¿¡Q-Que diablo haces!? —espeto sorprendido Atsumu al ver que sakura se estaba rapando completamente.

Sakusa no respondió a la pregunta y siguió con su labor de quitarse aquellos mechones ondulados de su cráneo, dejando partes peladas.

El chico de ojos color mostaza no pudo contener las lágrimas y salieron a la vista de Sakusa.

—Détente... —titubio Atsumu.

—No. —respondió Sakusa, terminado con la mitad de su cabello y siguiendo con otra contraparte.

—¿¡Porque de repente estás haciendo esto!? —soltó de golpe el chico mirando cómo es que Sakusa ya casi era completamente calvo.

El chico de mayor estatura fijó su vista en los ojos de su pareja, viendo lo desesperado que estaba Atsumu al ver las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y cayendo al suelo.

—¡Para demostrarte que todos los años que he estado saliendo contigo, no son por pura lástima! —Grito sorprendiendo de paso a Atsumu —. ¡Que aunque no te diga cuanto te amo, estoy tratando de demostrar lo mucho que me importas y que sin importar que enfermedad tengas, tú sigues siendo el mismo chico del cual me enamore!

La habitación reinaba el silencio ante tal declaración. Atsumu era el más sorprendió las palabras de Sakusa le tocaron un punto débil de sus sentimientos. Su mirada se posó en un Sakusa sin mechones ondulados, sin cabello, era raro verlo sin cabello y sus dos lunares en su frente tenían aún más presencia.

Atsumu no dejaba de llorar y temblar, su rostro estaba oculto en sus manos, mientras hacía pequeños ruidos de sollozos.

—E-Eres un idiota. —comento por lo bajo, pero sakusa entendió perfectamente.

—Lo sé… —tras decir eso, apagó la máquina de cabello y lentamente se acercó a Atsumu, posando su brazos en aquel cuerpo tembloroso y húmedo.

Ambos estaban sin camisa y sus pieles expuestas al otro, rozandose y tocandose. Sakusa le importaba poco eso ahora, lo único que quería, estaba en sus brazos sollozando y diciendo lo cual idiota era.

—Siento mucho no haberme dado cuenta antes de cómo esto afectaba en tu vida —declaró con sinceridad en el oído de Atsumu —. Siento mucho no haberme dado cuenta que te hacía daño.

—Nunca me hiciste daño idiota —respondio entre sollozos, intentando quitar el exceso de lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Claro que lo hice —admitió separándose de el rubio, sujetándolo de hombros —. Cada vez que te rechazaba un abrazo o un beso, tu cara cambiaba. Mi orgullo hizo esto y siendo sincero… me siento como una mierda ahora mismo.

Atsumu observó la expresión frustrada de Sakusa, sabía bien que su novio no mentía y que sus palabras salían 100% del corazón.

El corazón de Atsumu latía rápidamente y sus mejillas acumulaban la sangre dentro de ellas, su cuerpo dejó de temblar. Con lentitud con ambas manos tomaron el rostro de Sakusa y con su pulgar rozó lentamente el pómulo como si fuera lo más fragil que haya tocado.

—No debiste raparte Omi-kun —menciono llamándolo por aquel apodo que sakusa unos meses antes le dijo que no le gustaba —. Me encantan tus rulos, parecías Michel Jackson versión japonesa.

—¿Me estas insultando o elogiando? 

Atsumu se encogió de hombros sonriéndole —Ambos.

Sakusa por primera vez en su vida, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba contento de que Atsumu sonriera y que no estuviera llorando como hace unos minutos.

—Venga —unos de sus musculosos brazos paso por las piernas de Atsumu y la otra por su espalda como apoyo, alzandolo al estilo nupcial. Sorprendiendo al rubio. —. Es tarde y mañana hay entrenamiento.

—¿¡E-Espera vas a ir al entrenamiento así!? —vociferó sorprendió.

Sakusa solo lo observó, aquellos ojos color mostaza que tanto amaba, estaban rojos e hinchados por haber llorado. No lo pensó sí dos veces y depósito unos castos pero suaves besos en sus párpados de Atsumu.

—Iré al entrenamiento con todo y calvicie incluida.

Atsumu parecía un tomate, estaba rojo de la vergüenza y a la vez sorprendido de lo que acaba de hacer Sakusa en sus párpados.

El chico más alto sabía que su pareja no tenía algo que decir, así que camino a la recámara suya y dejó a Atsumu cuidadosamente en la cama, para meterse seguidamente él.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto Atsumu incrédulo.

—Apunto de irme a dormir ¿No es obvio?

—B-Bueno si pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿No importa que esté yo aquí?

El ojo negro tomo la nuca de Atsumu y la estrello contra su fornido pecho, cobijo a ambos y finalmente le dio un beso en la nuca.

—Duerme —ordenó suavemente sakusa, ya apunto de dormir.

Sabía Atsumu que no iba a dormir toda la noche. Tener a sakusa así de cerca, era un sueño hecho realidad y poder por fin tocar de cercas a su novio era lo que más deseaba.

Se acomodo mejor, pegando su nariz en el cuello de Sakusa, sus brazos rodearon la cintura ajena y depositó un beso en el cuello del chico de piel blanca llena de lunares.

—Buenas noche Omi-kun.

Sakusa pensaba que tal vez ese apodo no era del todo malo, con el tiempo se podría acostumbrar.

—Descansa Atsumu 

Y tal vez con el tiempo, podría llamar a su novio por su propio nombre también.

Así terminaba su jornada del día. Ambos en la cama durmiendo plácidamente, mientras en el baño se encontraban la máquina de cabello, y varios mechones de cabello, los rubios y lacios de Atsumu combinados por los negros y ondulados mechones de cabello de Sakusa.

•••

—¿¡Cómo demonios sobrevives con el frío con la cabeza rapada!? —titubeó con frío sakusa, dirigiéndose con Atsumu al entrenamiento matutino.

Atsumu río ante las expresiones de sufrimiento de su novio.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo.

—La próxima vez, traeré una capucha —añadió mientras intentaba meter su cabeza en el gorro de su chaqueta pero fue en vano.

Atsumu se le hizo tierna las acciones de Sakusa. Busco la mano contraria y entrelazo los dedos delgados pero fríos de él de mayor estatura. Sakusa no opuso resistencia y dejó que la calidad mano de Atsumu le proporcionará el calor que necesitaba.

—Con el tiempo te llegarás a acostumbrar Omi-kun.

—Que sea rápido, siento que voy a morir de hipotermia.

Atsumu soltó una risita y siguió caminando hasta llegar al gimnasio donde todos los que fueron seleccionado para el equipo nacional los estaban esperando.

—¿¡Qué demonios le pasó a tu cabello omi-omi!? —espeto Bokuto al verlo, llamando la atención de los demás.

—¡Está clavo! —añadio Hinata, recibiendo un golpe de parte de kageyama.

—Gracias por decir lo obvio, Shouyo —exclamó kageyama.

Sakusa suspiro para después ver a su novio quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaría bien… si Atsumu está a su lado.

—Pasaron muchas cosas.


End file.
